Healing the Void
by sweetserenitymoon
Summary: George is devastated. He's lost a brother and he's lost friends, but he has to get on with his life... How will a customer help George through his time of great need? How will he grow as a person? How will Fred help guide him?
1. Prologue

**Chapter One: Prologue.**

Ternaya Lee Jeffrey was born to Leanne and Kenneth Jeffrey, who were married at the time. Later along came her little brother Josh and then her parents got divorced. Their mother was remarried to Mark Nielsen when Ternaya was five and Josh was three, they'd recently celebrated their 16th wedding anniversary. When Ternaya was eleven she received a letter stating that she was invited to attend a school of magic where she'd train to be a witch and so she started at the Australian Academy of Magic, two-years later her brother joined her at school. Graduating with high marks she then started working at the Australian Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries as a research assistant. Since her biological parents were non-magical (more commonly known as muggles) Ternaya got to experience both the magical and non-magical worlds, for which she was grateful.

Once she'd worked in that job for three years she decided to quit and travel for a little while. She was in England for the first time and couldn't quite believe it, her whole life she wanted to go there and now she was. She went to see all the tourist attractions and met some rather interesting people at The Leaky Cauldron where she was staying in London; so far she hadn't trekked in to Diagon Alley as she had been busy with other things. Today was the first day she'd had the time to consider going to Diagon Alley and she intended to take the whole day there.


	2. The First Step

**Chapter-Two: The First Step.**

She walked in to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a look around first before going on to Flourish and Blotts book shop and a few other places. As she sat down for lunch at a small sunny café the front display of a shop she hadn't noticed before caught her eye. Several colourful objects were emitting bangs and puffs of smoke in the window, across the top of it were scrawled the words Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The young woman decided to go in for a bit of a poke around after she'd finished eating her lunch.

She discovered that the shop was a joke shop when she went in the door. She wasn't one for jokes of any kind and was about to leave when a soft, depressed sort of voice said from behind the counter.

'Can I help you with something?'

The woman turned around to face the person whose voice she'd just heard, her breath caught in her chest when she saw the man who'd spoken. He had red hair and one ear missing but he was good looking just the same.

'Ah, um… no… thank you… I'm just browsing,' she answered.

'Ok, if you need any help I'll be out the back,' he said with the same monotone he'd spoken in to start off with.

The woman nodded and went on looking at the various products the store offered. She left without buying anything, still with the red-haired man on her mind.

After that encounter she went back every day, finally she bought something to send her brother so she didn't look stupid for just looking around all the time. Every day she wanted to talk to the red haired man, but just couldn't get up the courage to do it. Some days he wasn't there, on those days she was disappointed and felt really stupid but once she was back at The Leaky Cauldron she thought that it was worth going there every day just to get a small glimpse of him.

On the eighth day in a row of going in to the shop the red-haired man came over to her as she looked at some pygmy puffs for the one-hundredth time, she found them cute and interesting but wouldn't buy one because she was just on holiday and wasn't sure how the people at customs would react to it.

'You should just buy one of those,' he said.

The woman turned around so fast she almost knocked over a display of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. She gapped at his face so close to hers and realised he was even more attractive close up.

'S… sorry,' she stammered.

'Its all right, I'm just glad you didn't knock that display over, we would have been blundering all over the place in the dark,' the man said.

The woman blushed and tried to turn away.

'I'm not all that bad am I?' The man said.

'Oh, no, of course not,' the woman stammered.

'I'm George Weasley,' the man said extending a hand to the woman.

'Ternaya Jeffrey,' the woman stated shaking the man's hand.

'Well now we have that out of the way can I ask a question of you?' George said.

Ternaya nodded and waited for George to speak again.

'Why have you been coming in here every day?' He said, very up front.

Ternaya blushed a deeper shade of crimson and didn't try to answer.

'Oh, that's why, well I did have my suspicions, would you come out the back with me please,' George said.

Ternaya started panicking, had George thought she was shoplifting?

She followed the handsome man in to the back room.

'Would you like a cup of tea?' He asked when they got in to the small tea room.

'No thanks,' Ternaya replied.

'Coffee?'

'No,' she said again.

'A cold drink then?' George asked.

'Water would be good,' Ternaya said just to be polite.

George filled a glass with some ice then covered it with water from his wand before handing it to Ternaya.

'So, Ternaya right?' George stated.

Ternaya nodded, she wasn't usually this shy around people.

'What interest do you have in my shop?' George asked.

'Um, well, I uh, well I… I'm not really sure,' she replied lamely.

'So you come in here every day for a week and don't really know why?' George said, is voice conveying suspicion and amusement.

She didn't answer but took a sip of her water instead.

George didn't speak for several minutes and Ternaya wondered if he was waiting to question her some more, when he didn't Ternaya started to speak but was interrupted.

'Well I don't do this very often; actually I've never actually done this before at all, and please don't let my intense vulnerability be any sort of a factor here. But would you maybe, want to go out sometime, with me,' George said.

Ternaya missed the last part as George had mumbled a fair bit; she was stuck on vulnerability, 'pardon?' She asked politely.

'I asked whether you'd like to go out with me sometime but it's ok, just let me down easily and I'll get back to work,' George said.

Ternaya didn't know what she wanted to say, if she said yes, it went well and they went out again she'd have to leave him in two months time to go back to Australia. But if she was to say no it would be easier but she could be missing a great opportunity. In a split second, without even realising it, her mind was made up, 'ok, but you should know, I'm really only on holiday here,' she answered.

'Oh ok, I'd still like to go out sometime, maybe I could show you around a little,' George said.

Ternaya beamed, 'when are you free?' She asked.

'I shut up shop at five, oh look, its five now,' he said with a slight smile, 'are you busy?' he added.

'Nope, not a thing on at all,' she said.

'Well if you don't have anything going on, then I'll just shut up and we'll go for a bite to eat, I'm starving, what about you?' George replied.

'Well I wouldn't say starving, but a bite sounds good right now,' Ternaya answered.


	3. When You're Ready

**Chapter Three: When you're ready…**

George and Ternaya went to the same café she had been to her first day in Diagon Alley and sat at a table across from one another. Neither knew how to start the conversation so they sat in silence for a long time.

'You're from Australia aren't you?' George said after what seemed like hours.

'I guess I don't do a very good job of disguising my accent do I?' Ternaya answered.

'I like it, don't try and disguise it,' George said with a smile.

'Thanks,' Ternaya said.

'So tell me about your family,' George stated.

'Well they're all in Australia of course, most of them are in Tasmania but I have a few scattered around the place,' Ternaya said.

'Sounds like you're all pretty close,' George commented.

'Yeah we are,' Ternaya said.

'So what brings you to London?'

'I've always wanted to come here, I've been working for a few years and thought it was time to travel for a bit so here I am,' Ternaya replied.

'How long are you here for?' George asked.

'Another two months,' she replied.

'That's a fair while, you must really like London,' George said.

'I do, I'm going to France for a while though, I've just gone through Ireland and Scotland, I've loved it so far,' Ternaya went on.

George nodded along with her.

'So what about you? Your family?' Ternaya asked.

'It's pretty big, I have five… I mean four brothers and a sister,' he said.

Ternaya wondered what had happened to his fifth brother but didn't make any comment about it, 'are you close?' she asked.

'To some extent I suppose, we were closer before…' George trailed off.

Once again Ternaya didn't offer any further comment or try to ask what had happened.

They kept up their almost unnatural conversation until they had both eaten their dinner then they went for a walk up Diagon Alley watching the shops close.

'Would you like to come up for a cup of tea, I live up above the shop,' George asked.

Ternaya considered for a moment, 'ok then, I can come up for a while I suppose,' she replied.

So they went back to the shop and George opened the door for them before leading her up a small staircase in to the apartment above it. The house was modestly decorated with a couch, two armchairs and a big bookcase in the living room and a table in the dining room which is where they sat down. Ternaya noticed there were pictures on the walls of what looked like George's family, group photos as well as singular or photos with just two or three people in them. One in particular caught her eye, it was of just two people, both wearing dress robes and identical smiles, it looked like they were at a wedding. George hadn't mentioned he was a twin, she wondered if something had happened but didn't want to ask.

'How do you have your tea?' George's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Ternaya got up from the table and leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen, 'white with one please,' she said.

George put a spoonful of sugar in to the cup and then poured boiling water over that and the tea bag before adding the milk. He then poured a cup for himself and set some biscuits on to a plate; they then went back to the dining room and sat down.

Ternaya didn't really know what to say, and it seemed neither did George so they sat and sipped their tea, reflecting on how their evening had gone. Ternaya seemed to think that it had been very stop-start, they hadn't seemed to be able to keep a conversation going for very long, stopping for long periods of time in silence. She also thought that it all seemed to be about her; George hadn't really offered much about himself, something had happened recently and he wasn't ready to talk about it.

George thought it had gone really well though, he'd learned a lot about Ternaya and was very interested in pursuing something more with her. For the first time in a couple of months Gorge found himself feeling like his old, happy, bubbly, self, instead of some depressed person dragging his feet around just because he had to. He had a feeling that he could have been more open with Ternaya… that he should have _been_ himself around her but she made him nervous.

'I should apologise,' he said.

Ternaya was confused, 'what about?' She asked.

'Tonight, I'm not usually like this, its just, some stuff has happened in the last three months that really threw me for a six you know,' he admitted.

'Its ok,' Ternaya said leaning over and patting his hand on pure impulse.

George was a little surprised at the gesture but took her hand in his, brushing her soft skin with his thumb, she squeezed but didn't pull away.

'You can talk to me when you're ready,' Ternaya said hoping she didn't seem pushy.

George smiled, 'thanks,' he stated.

Ternaya leaned across the table and looked in to George's mischievous brown eyes, George met her half way and they kissed. When they pulled apart each party looked flushed.

'I should go now,' Ternaya stated.

George cleared his throat, 'yes, can we do this again some other time?' he replied.

Ternaya smiled, 'ok, I'm at The Leaky Cauldron,' she said.

George beamed back at her, 'I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow,' he said.

'Alright then,' Ternaya agreed.

They kissed once again and George walked Ternaya back to the inn.

When George returned home that night and got in to bed he thought about everything that had happened on their date. When he had kissed her he'd felt something he'd never experienced before in his whole life, George had had girlfriends but none of them even came close to the feelings he'd felt around Ternaya. She's the one, he thought as he drifted off into the best sleep he'd had ever since his twin brother had died.

Ternaya climbed in to the bed in her room at The Leaky Cauldron and reclined against the pillows for a while. George was cute and seemed nice but something was missing, it's like he was somebody else even though she'd never met him before. She fell in to an uneasy sleep and could have sworn; in the moment just before she fell asleep, somebody came in to her room, perched on the edge of her bed and took her hand gently.

'It's ok, he'll open up soon, this is meant to be,' a disembodied voice said.


	4. Together in Paris

**Chapter Four: Together in Paris.**

A month later Ternaya was still seeing George, she asked him to go to France with her while she was there and he'd accepted. George still hadn't offered a whole lot of information up about himself, but he was fun and interesting even without sharing a whole lot.

On the day they were to go to France they waited at the ferry terminal together, George had his arms wrapped around Ternaya, both seeking warmth from the icy wind that had come since the start of autumn. Ternaya felt happy and protected with George's arms around her and turned to kiss him just because she could.

Once they docked in France they were going to disapparate to Paris where they were staying to see the sites the next day. They checked in to their hotel and were shown to their room.

'I thought I rang and changed my reservation to a twin room, this is a double,' Ternaya said to the clerk when the door was opened.

'I'm sorry we don't have any twin rooms left,' the clerk replied.

'Its ok I'll just sleep on the couch,' George looked around the room, noting there was no couch he added, 'or the floor.'

'I can show you another double room if you'd rather,' the clerk said.

'No this'll be fine, we'll work something out,' Ternaya said, not wanting to be a bother.

The clerk deposited their luggage in the wardrobe and left.

'What do you want to do then? Take it in turns or something?' George asked.

'I think we can deal with this some other way,' Ternaya stated with a sly smile.

Before George knew it Ternaya's lips were hard on his, she'd flown in to his arms. George dropped the small suit case he'd still been holding and wrapped his arms around Ternaya tightly. She started backing toward the bed, leading him with her and together they gently descended on to the mattress. George pulled away from Ternaya's kiss; he was hot and panting a little.

'Are you sure?' He said in a breathy voice.

'Positive,' Ternaya panted back, her lips on George's again straight away.

He began undoing the ties on Ternaya's shirt and taking it off as she unbuttoned his at the same time, sliding it off his shoulders, still locked at the lips, kissing furiously. When Ternaya was topless apart from her pretty, lacy bra George started kissing her soft skin and she started making little noises of pleasure.

In the morning they woke up still entwined, in Paris, the most romantic city in the whole world.

'I had sex in Paris, hey I think I might get a bumper sticker or a t-shirt that says that,' Ternaya said to herself.

'I think I might too,' a sleepy, cheeky voice said from beside her.

Ternaya smiled, 'we should look for those today,' she said playfully.

George sat up, 'definitely,' he said and kissed her.

They kissed for a little while longer then Ternaya started pushing him away, when he tried to persevere she started giggling, when she finally managed to gently push him away she said, 'George, we should start getting ready, big day ahead of us.'

George had a look of mock hurt on his face, 'oh alright fine, lets get going,' he said grudgingly and climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

Ternaya decided to give him a little surprise, so after he'd been in the bathroom for a little while she snuck in and hopped in the shower with him. Once they were done they dressed and had breakfast in the restaurant downstairs before going off to see some of the sites.

Ternaya refused to climb the Eiffel Tower because she was afraid of heights but took lots of photos from the ground and persuaded George to take photos from the top as he climbed up it. They then went for a walk just to look at things and found a small fair.

'No way George, I am _not_ getting on that, uh uh, no way,' Ternaya said as George tried to pull her toward the Ferris wheel.

'Come on, its just a little bitie Ferris wheel it won't hurt you,' George said.

'Its not little it's big and it's high and there's no way I'm getting on it,' Ternaya retaliated.

'Come on, you can't be _that_ scared of Ferris wheels,' George said.

'You obviously haven't seen the video of me on the Ferris wheel at Luna Park in Sydney. I was really freaking out and that one was a hell of a lot smaller than that one,' Ternaya commented.

Finally George dropped it for the while and they went to play some of the games in the side show, George won Ternaya a teddy bear and they rode some of the other, ground level, rides. George bought up the Ferris wheel with her again after they ate and she finally agreed to go on it just to shut him up.

Ternaya closed her eyes and held George's hand in one of hers so tight she thought his fingers would break and was most certainly cutting off his circulation and cuddled the teddy George had won her in the other arm to her so tight his head might come off. When they stopped at the top Ternaya got up the courage to look at the view and was breathless, it was beautiful.

'Oh wow,' she said.

'See it was worth it,' George replied. He then released his hand from hers and put that arm around her, squeezing her to him, 'I love you,' George whispered in to her ear.

Totally forgetting where they were Ternaya turned to face him, looking deep in to his eyes she knew this was it… the real deal, 'I love you too,' she said and they kissed.

When they broke apart and Ternaya was looking in to George's eyes again she found herself wanting to cry.

'What's the matter?' George asked, by this time the Ferris wheel had started again.

Holding back the tears that were threatening to overflow Ternaya spoke, 'what am I going to do in two weeks when I have to leave?'

George was silent until the ride finished and they got off, 'don't leave,' he said.

Ternaya started crying, 'I have to,' he said.

'No, you don't have to,' George stated, dangerously close to tears himself.

'I really don't think I can stay, George we still hardly know each other, if I stay and this doesn't work…'

'But what if it does work?' George stated.

'How can it possibly work when I hardly know anything about you?' Ternaya asked.

'You know tonnes about me,' George replied.

'But I don't George, that's exactly the thing, you don't talk to me,' Ternaya said.

If she expected anything it was not what George said next, 'you're right, I don't talk to you, I don't really talk to anybody, but I want to.'

'I'm here, whatever it is, you can talk to me about it,' Ternaya said, her eyes were dry now and she took George's hand and gave it a squeeze.

'Can we go back to the hotel?' George asked.

'Sure we can,' Ternaya replied.


	5. Taking a Chance or Two

**Chapter Five: Taking a Chance (or two).**

They took a bus back to the hotel, they could have disapparated but Ternaya wanted to do it the muggle way. They rode the elevator up to their room in silence, Ternaya wondering what George wanted to say, George wondering how he would say it.

They sat on the bed together since there was only one chair, 'ok, I've got some stuff to tell you,' George started.

'This isn't stuff like I'm married with two kids, a house and a cat is it?' Ternaya asked.

George smiled and let out a little laugh, 'no, nothing like that at all. You would have heard about the war that was fought at Hogwarts about four months ago,' he started.

'Yeah, when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort,' Ternaya replied.

'That's the one, well I know Harry Potter, he's actually my sister's boyfriend. _I_ fought in that war with my family and my friends; I _lost_ a family member and some friends. The family member I lost was my twin brother, Fred, but he was more than my brother, he was my best friend and my business partner, my family took it really hard but I was the one who took it the hardest,' George said, holding back tears.

'Oh George, I'm so sorry, I know it doesn't help but I am,' Ternaya said.

George reached out and took her hand, 'it's ok, thank you, and that's why I don't really talk about myself so much. I'm still adjusting you know, my whole family is but they're dealing better than me,' he said.

Ternaya kissed her boyfriend, 'I love you,' she said.

'I love you too, please think about staying,' George replied.

'I'll think about it,' Ternaya said.

When George and Ternaya got back from France George took Ternaya to meet his family, under protest because she was still probably going to go back to Australia and have to end it with George anyway, no matter how much it was going to hurt to do. Ternaya liked George's family and felt like she fit in with them but didn't want to get too attached to them.

But then just three days before she left to go home she was walking around in a small neighbourhood about an hour outside London because she liked the houses, one in particular caught her eye every time. It had bay windows on the bottom storey and beautiful dorm windows on the top storey, the middle storey had big windows all around. This was Ternaya's idea of her perfect house, that day she noticed there was a for sale sign nailed to the picket fence, on impulse she decided to go in for a look.

An elderly woman answered the door when Ternaya knocked, 'can I help you dear?' She asked.

'Um, yes please, I saw the sign out the front and was wondering if I could have a bit of a look around,' Ternaya replied.

The woman showed her in and started the tour; she seemed to get more and more nostalgic as she went through. The bay windows were in the living and dining rooms on the bottom floor and each had window seats, a spacious kitchen and a bathroom were also on that floor. Three bedrooms, a bathroom and a small sitting room/study graced the middle floor and then a large attic bedroom with dorm windows at the top of the house with an en suite.

When they were done the woman asked if Ternaya had any questions.

'One question actually, you seem to really love this house, so why are you selling it?' She said.

'Would you like a cup of tea dear?' The woman asked.

'No thanks,' Ternaya replied.

'Ok,' the woman sat down at the window seat and gestured for Ternaya to join her.

Ternaya took a seat beside her.

'My husband an I were married almost fifty years ago dear and this was the first house we bought together, we've raised five children and they've all grown up now and they have children, their children even have children. My husband isn't well, he's been at St Mungo's for a month and we decided to sell the house because we know he doesn't have much longer, we have a lot of wonderful memories here but now its time for someone else to start their own memories,' the woman said.

'St Mungo's?' Ternaya said under her breath, the people who currently owned this house were magical, something clicked in to place and she saw herself living in the house, married to George, raising their children, 'I'd like to put down an offer on this house,' she stated.

The old woman looked like she might cry when she heard the offer, Ternaya had been looking at buying a house when she went back to Australia but knew she'd never find a place like that one at home. The woman accepted and Ternaya would meet up with her after dinner that night to start the paper work.

When Ternaya left she went straight to George's shop to tell him the news. He opened the door with a big smile, 'hey sweetheart,' he said kissing her.

'What's with the sweetheart?' Ternaya asked.

'I thought I should start calling you a pet name, that's ok isn't it?' George said.

Ternaya smiled, 'sure it's ok,' she said.

'I have some news,' they both said at the same time.

'You go first,' George said, showing Ternaya in to the living room and sitting down.

'Are you sure?' Ternaya asked.

'Sure I'm sure, you go, mine can wait a little while,' George replied.

'Ok, well, ok, here goes, I just bought a house,' Ternaya said with a huge grin.

George's face fell, 'oh, that's great, congratulations,' he said.

'No, honey, I bought a house here, just outside of London,' Ternaya replied.

George's face lit up, 'really? You really bought a house here, so you're staying?' He said excitedly.

Ternaya nodded, 'yeah, I'm staying here,' she stated.

George jumped up and dragged his girlfriend up with him, pulling her into the tightest hug she'd ever experienced in her whole life, 'that's so great sweetheart,' he said when they pulled apart.

'So what's your news?' Ternaya asked when they were sitting back down.

'Oh, I just bought a shop in Godric's Hollow,' George said.

'Congratulations honey,' Ternaya said, embracing George again.

When they broke apart again George looked in to Ternaya's eyes, 'are you sure you want to do this?' He asked.

'I've never been surer of anything in my whole life,' Ternaya replied.

'What about your family?' George asked.

'They'll deal with it, I think in their hearts they knew I wasn't coming home. They knew I'd fall in love with the place, I'm not sure they thought I'd fall in love with a guy though,' Ternaya answered.

George kissed her; on they went until they ended up in the bedroom together…

Ternaya let her family know she was moving to England, as she'd expected they weren't all that surprised in the decision. George asked her to help out in the joke shop while she was looking for a job since she didn't really know what she wanted to do. She applied at Flourish and Blotts, the book shop, for a part time job and was successful but still helped out in the joke shop. About two months after she decided to stay in England she decided that she'd like to study to become a healer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and was accepted in to the training.


	6. A Year Later

**Chapter Six: A Year Later…**

Ternaya's parents came to visit close to hers and George's one year anniversary, they loved her house and they loved George and his whole family and slotted in beautifully with them. Molly, George's mother and Ternaya's mother got along famously. They were still there on the actual night of their anniversary, so Leanne and Mark, Ternaya's parents, decided to catch a movie, have dinner and stay in a hotel while George and Ternaya spent a romantic evening at Ternaya's house.

Ternaya had no idea that George had planned the whole evening out for them, he took her to a fair like the one they'd been to in France where they'd first said I love you to each other then George took her back to her place. When they walked in the door the scent of roses drifted to Ternaya's nostrils, the hallway was bathed in candlelight and a trail of white and red rose petals led them to the dining room. More candlelight bathed that room too and bunches of roses were set all around. Yummy cooking smells mingled with the scent of roses as they sat down at the table, which was set for a romantic dinner for two.

'George, what's going on?' Ternaya asked, perplexed.

'You'll see,' he said with a glint in his eyes.

At that moment two waitresses, that turned out to be Ginny, George's sister, and Hermione, George's brother Ron's, girlfriend, came out to serve. Hermione poured the wine and Ginny sat down the first course of their dinner.

'Thanks girls,' George stated and they scooted back in to the kitchen.

They ate their entrées without speaking, they just looked in to each others eyes, both hardly believing they'd been together a whole year. When Ginny and Hermione served the main course they seemed giggly and George was squirmy and nervous for some reason. At the end of the course Ginny and Hermione cleared away the dishes and said there'd be a little bit of a wait on dessert, still giggly and George looked even more nervous and squirmy.

'Right, well since there's a wait on dessert there's something I'd like to say,' George started.

Loud giggling started coming from the kitchen.

George ignored it and got up from his seat, Ternaya thought he was going to tell the girls off but was surprised when he came over to her side of the table and got down on one knee…

Ternaya was glued to her chair, was George about to do what she thought he was going to do?

'Ternaya, when you walked in to my shop a year ago I never imagined I'd ever be this happy again, you bought me back to being myself.'

Ternaya could have sworn she heard sobbing coming from the kitchen and tried to turn to see what was going on.

'Ignore them sweetheart, they're just immature little girls,' George said, raising his voice at the last part.

Ternaya turned back to George and looked in to his eyes; he really was doing this…

'Anyway, honey, you bring light to my life every day and I love you so, so, so, much. So… Ternaya Lee Jeffrey, will you marry me?' George finished, he had an open ring box in his hand with a gorgeous white gold ring in a Celtic knot design, the diamond sparkling in the candlelight, and she loved it.

'Of course I'll marry you George,' Ternaya said.

Now there was excited screaming coming from the kitchen as George slipped the ring on to her finger, it glowed and resized itself to fit her finger. George got up off the floor and embraced his fiancé before he kissed her.

'Ok girls, quit crying and screaming and come out here,' George said to the girls in the kitchen.

Hermione and Ginny came barrelling out of the kitchen and wrapped their arms around both Ternaya and George, then Ginny and Hermione drooled over Ternaya's engagement ring for a little while.

'Well we should go and leave you two engaged people to have some time on your own then, the kitchen's all cleaned up,' Ginny said and ushered Hermione out.

They heard the front door close not long after.

'What about dessert?' Ternaya asked.

George took her hand in his and led her out of the room. The stairs were scattered with more rose petals and candles as they went up to the second storey and then more leading up to the third.

Ternaya's bedroom was covered with roses and candles, the bed was also covered with rose petals but that's not where George led his fiancé, instead he led her to the bathroom. The spa was filled with water and bubbles, floating on top of the bubbles were more rose petals, champagne was sitting in an ice bucket on the sink next to two crystal champagne flutes, candles were lit all around and also sitting on the sink were chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.

'This is so romantic,' Ternaya stated.

'Glad you like it sweetheart,' George said, he then kissed her and they undressed to get in to the spa.

They drank champagne together in the bubbles and fed each other the strawberries… They then went to bed and did what came naturally.

The next day George wasn't surprised to wake up to the noise of the doorbell ringing and his family, plus Ternaya's parents standing there waiting to congratulate them, Ternaya was surprised however when they all shouted "happy engagement" together.

'How did they all know before I did?' Ternaya asked George, beaming.

'I asked your fathers permission first and I couldn't keep it from my family, especially when I hired Ginny and Hermione as waitresses for last night,' George replied.


	7. PreWedding Jitters

**Chapter Seven: Pre-Wedding Jitters.**

'When you got married were you this nervous?' George asked his brother Charlie.

'Sure I was mate, it's a normal thing. Bill was like this too but he helped me through my wedding. I was almost going to run out at one stage until he tackled me down, painfully,' Charlie replied, 'you're not thinking about running out are you?' He added.

George was completely alarmed and it showed, 'no way! I love Ternaya and no amount of nerves is going to stop me from marrying her in a week's time, absolutely nothing,' he said.

'Well I'm glad to hear that,' a female voice said from the doorway.

George didn't know what to say, his breath was caught somewhere in his chest.

Ternaya crossed the room to where her fiancé was sitting on the edge of his brother's bed, 'I'm nervous too,' she stated simply.

That seemed to make George's nerves melt a little, 'I'm glad to hear I'm not a complete psycho then,' George replied, kissing the woman he loved more than anything in the whole world.

'Charlie, George, Ternaya, dinners ready!' Charlie's wife yelled from somewhere downstairs.

'Are you guys coming?' Charlie turned at the door.

The young couple got up and followed Charlie out of the room and down to the dining room.

At the foot of the stairs Charlie embraced his wife, 'it smells wonderful Em,' he stated.

Ternaya smiled at her brother and sister-in-law to be, this is how it was for her and George at the moment, and she hoped that they'd still be like this after they were married. Charlie and Emily had been married almost seven months and they were already expecting their first child together, both were extremely excited about it.

At the table the men piled their plates full of food and started eating like they had not been fed for years.

'Ternaya, are you sure you're prepared to take on a Weasley appetite full time?' Emily asked with a sly little smile.

'Are you kidding? Its bad enough just having him there part time, as it is he raids the cupboard every time he comes over,' Ternaya replied in a tone full of humour.

George gave his fiancé a big grin over his plate, 'you love it baby,' he said.

Ternaya pulled a face and stuck her tongue out at him. He was gorgeous, even with one ear missing…

'Well maybe if you ever get married you'll figure out how important these things are!' Ternaya yelled, slamming the phone down, 'grrrr,' she said.

'What's the matter Muff,' her mother asked her.

'Why did I order my dress from that place?'

'Because it was the one you wanted, it was your ideal dress and you wouldn't settle for anything less. What's the problem?' Ternaya couldn't believe how calm her mother sounded, she was a total wreck.

'It won't be ready until the day before the wedding now, I'll need to go in and try it on again. But what if it's not right, they won't have time to alter it, it was supposed to be ready today! So they'd have time to fix it if it needed to be fixed, what the hell am I going to do?' Ternaya ranted.

'Well for one thing, you need to calm down,' her mother stated.

'I can't calm down mum! Its supposed to be ready now, what am I going to do?'

'Ternaya, it'll be fine, I'm sure of it,' her mother replied.

Ternaya collapsed onto one of the chairs in her dining room and burst in to tears; her mother got up from her chair and placed an arm around the young woman. She comforted her until the tears stopped flowing.

'Why is this so stressful? It's not fair,' Ternaya stated when she'd controlled her sobbing.

'I don't think weddings are supposed to be easy baby.'

'Says she whose been married twice,' Ternaya stated, 'thanks mum, I'm sure it'll turn out to be fine,' she said, trying to convince herself.

'It will, I promise.'

Ternaya had planned her wedding so she could include both hers and George's family, it wasn't wholly non-magical but it wasn't completely magical either. She had ordered her dress from a muggle dressmaker and the ceremony would be held in the Royal Botanical Gardens in London, however the reception would be held at the Wizard Majestic Hotel and there would be distinctly magical and distinctly non-magical features in the ceremony and reception, but since everyone she knew, knew she was magical this wasn't a real problem and the only underage wizards who would be there weren't old enough to have the Trace on them so the Ministry couldn't interfere.

Ternaya went to pick up her wedding dress the day before the wedding and tried it on, thankfully there was absolutely nothing wrong with it and she left the shop feeling in higher spirits than she had been that week. She proudly hung it up in her bedroom along with her bridesmaid's dresses and her veil. Ternaya's maid of honour was going to be her best friend Amie and her bridesmaids were going to be Emily, Hermione, Ginny and another close friend of Ternaya's from school named Melody.

The female members of the bridal party and Ternaya's mother were all staying at the house with her the night before the wedding, the male members and both her biological and step father's would be staying at George's parents house. Still Ternaya couldn't help feeling a little nostalgic when she climbed in to bed that night, after the next day George would be moving in with her permanently, since she loved her house so much she and George had decided not to buy a house together. The small flat above George's joke shop would be sub-let by Lee Jordan, a friend of George's, and since Fred died, his business partner.


	8. The Big Day

Chapter Eight: The Big Day.

The wedding day dawned, bright, clear and warm with a gentle breeze playing through the trees, just how Ternaya had pictured it. It was dawn; the golden rays of sunlight were drifting through the curtains covering the windows, casting a golden glow over the room. Ternaya lay still under her warm covers, revelling in the fact that she'd be getting married in mere hours. Until the butterflies kicked in she was blissfully happy, she hoped that everything would go according to plan that day. She climbed out of bed and wrapped herself in a light dressing gown before walking down stairs to the kitchen and making herself a cup of calming camomile tea, everyone else was still asleep, she was glad to have the opportunity to have a few minutes to herself, to pull herself together.

About half an hour after she sat down on the window seat in the dining room staring out at the newly risen sun her mother entered the room.

'How are you feeling?' She asked.

Ternaya smiled at her mum, 'I feel wonderful, but sick at the same time, I'm getting married today. I can't quite believe this is all happening,' she replied.

'I know it's a bit surreal, I can't quite believe it either,' her mum said.

Ternaya took a deep, calming breath, 'its really happening,' she stated.

The other women were up not long after her mother and they started on a sumptuous breakfast comprised of croissants with ham and cheese, non-alcoholic wine (they didn't want to be drunk at the wedding) and bacon and eggs. They all talked non-stop about the wedding, well at least everyone except the bride did, she was still trying to calm her nerves and stop herself thinking about anything that could possibly go wrong that day.

The ceremony wouldn't take place until dusk so the morning was pretty leisurely up until it was time to go and have their hair done at the (muggle) hairdressers. The bridesmaids and Ternaya's mother (who would be giving her away since she didn't want to pick between her fathers) had their hair done in simple half-down-do's, with ringlets spiralling down their backs from the part they had up, each had purple and white arrangements of flowers in their hair as well, they would match their bouquets. Ternaya's hair was barely touched, left down and straightened but curled around her face, her veil, attached to a beaded head band, two-layered with embroidery around the bottom of each layer, was set securely on top of her head and they left the little salon.

Once back at home their makeup was done and they started getting dressed, Ternaya put her lingerie on and looked in the mirror in the corner of her bedroom, she was satisfied that George would like it. She put her dress on over the top and looked in the mirror again, she felt incredibly special and very pretty. Her dress was strapless with embroidery along the hem, over the bodice piece and up the split of the skirt, which was two-layered; the top layer split over the bottom one, which matched the embroidery on the veil.

When she came down the stairs there was a collective cry of awe from around her, her mother and her bridesmaids were gathered in the entrance way waiting, it was almost time to leave.

'You look beautiful,' Ginny commented.

Ternaya smiled, 'you guys all look beautiful as well,' she stated, it was true.

They were already dressed as well, their dresses were light purple, and also two layered but the top layer of theirs was a fine lace with a plain design of swirling lines.

'Let's go get you married,' Ternaya's mother stated, handing her her bouquet of white roses and taking her hand.

The horse and carriage was there five minutes later, it was finally time to go.

They met the other half of the bridal party at the entrance to the gardens, Lee would be George's best man and Charlie, Ron, Percy (the last of George's brothers) and Bill would be the groomsmen. They lined up, Ginny and Bill, Hermione and Ron, Emily and Charlie, Melody and Percy (who looked like he'd been smacked in the face at the sight of Melody) and then Amie and Lee. Behind the procession Ternaya and her mother stood, Ternaya trying to crane her neck to get a look at George standing under the archway covered in purple and white roses and her mother trying to make her focus on walking down the aisle.

The music started and the wedding procession walked forward, Ternaya noticed that every chair was full on either side of the aisle. The butterflies intensified in her stomach as the bridal party parted to either side of George, he looked down the aisle, right in to her eyes and she found the butterflies ebbing away as the music changed and she stepped forward.

When she got to the end of the aisle, underneath the archway, her mother placed Ternaya's hand in George's, gave a nod and a smile and took her place behind Ginny on her daughter's side of the archway. The wizard performing the ceremony started and all thoughts of anything or anyone else left Ternaya's mind immediately, she was focussed on George, her vowels and binding her hand to his for the rest of their lives.

As the wizard pronounced Ternaya and George husband and wife fireworks exploded overhead spelling out words like congratulations and forming pictures of wedding bells, doves and other wedding related things and rose petals and glitter fell from the ceiling on the couple and all of their guests.

George and Ternaya led the wedding party down the aisle; there was applause from all the guests. The invitees to the wedding would go on to the hotel and the bridal party would join them later. The photos of the wedding party and the parents would take place in the gardens before they went on to the reception.

The pictures took a lot longer than Ternaya thought they would but she didn't mind at all, what mattered was that she was now married to the man of her dreams. When the photos were all done George and Ternaya climbed into one horse and cart while the rest of the party took another one. The trip to the hotel was short, at the door to the room where the reception would take place they heard excited voices, then one of the members of the band started announcing the names of the bridal party. Ginny and Bill first, followed by Hermione and Ron, then Emily and Charlie, Melody and Percy and finally Amie and Lee.

'And introducing the new Mr and Mrs George Weasley,' the wizard said.

The double doors opened completely, revealing a beautifully decorated room, a number of tables and happy faces were looking expectantly at the doors. The wedding guests burst in to applause once more as George and Ternaya took their places at the bridal table.

Once the main course (chicken with an orange glaze, baked potato and seasonal steamed vegetables) was served and the speeches said it was time for George and Ternaya's first dance as husband and wife. As George led his wife to the dance floor everyone watched, he pulled her close as a waltz started.

'I have a surprise for you,' he whispered into her ear.

'What is it?' Ternaya replied.

'I know how to dance, I've been taking lessons,' George replied, 'but that's not all,' the lights dimmed and a beautiful golden glow encased the room.

As she and George danced closely together Ternaya felt her feet leave the floor, they were dancing on air! When Ternaya held tighter to George he reassured her that it was fine, as they danced through the air together Ternaya couldn't possibly feel more safe or loved than she did at that moment. As George dipped his wife for the last time they descended back to earth gracefully, the room burst in to applause once again.

'What was that?' Ternaya asked when they were safely back on the ground.

'New product Lee and I have been developing, levitation blanket charm. I only had it on us, that's why the rest of the room weren't up there too,' George replied.

'Impressive,' Ternaya said looking into her husband's mischievous brown eyes, 'I love you Mr Weasley,' she said.

'I love you too Mrs Weasley,' he replied and kissed her.

The reception went well on in to the night; Percy couldn't keep away from Melody and by the end of the reception had successfully asked her out.

Ternaya and George left at around one in the morning. In their honeymoon suite on the second floor of the hotel they ate strawberries and drank champagne before getting in to the bubbly spa together. They would leave for their honeymoon the next day; they'd be going to Ireland for two weeks.


	9. Happiness Returns

Chapter Nine: Happiness Returns.

'Come on George we're supposed to be there right now!' Ternaya yelled up the stairs.

'Ok, ok I'm coming,' George yelled back.

When George was at the foot of the stairs Ternaya had to suppress a laugh.

'It's not funny,' he stated, slightly hurt.

'You look gorgeous sweetheart, you really do,' Ternaya stated.

'Are you kidding, I look like the biggest idiot on the planet, why did they have to have a bloody costume party for their engagement, its Percy for crying out loud,' George stated.

'Because it's also Halloween in case you haven't forgotten, and it was Melody's idea, she's never had an engagement or Halloween party before.'

'Why do I have to go as some pooncey muggle character though?' He asked.

'Because I'm Maid Marion and you're Robin Hood,' his wife replied.

'Why the tights though?'

'Because it's what he wore, I like this idea honey, can't you just go along with it,' Ternaya gave her husband a pouty look, 'please, for me, your oh so beautiful wife,' she said.

'Oh ok fine,' George said, 'but only because I get a kick ass bow and arrow,' he added kissing Ternaya on the lips.

'Good, now come on,' Ternaya stated taking his arm and disapparating.

George and Ternaya had been married for three months, Percy and Melody had really hit it off at their wedding and after they had been together only a short time they decided they wanted to get married themselves. Their wedding would take place on the 1st of January the next year and they were having and engagement party at the Burrow (the Weasley family home) that night.

When they got there the Burrow was already full of people talking, a one-year-old toddled over to them when they walked in the door.

'Up,' she extended her hands to Ternaya.

'How you doin' Victorie?' Ternaya said to her niece, hoisting her in to her arms.

'Hey what about me kiddo?' George asked.

'Bah,' the child said.

'I agree with you sweetie,' Ternaya said to the little blonde girl in her arms, bobbing her up and down on her hip.

'Zair you are Victorie,' a woman dressed as a Greek Goddess seemed to glide over to them.

'Hi Fleur,' Ternaya said to her sister-in-law.

'Oh hello, I did not recognise you there Ternaya, who are you dressed as?' Fleur, Bill's wife said.

'Maid Marion, a character from a muggle story called Robin Hood,' Ternaya answered.

'So George is zis Robin 'ood then?'

'Yes, I am,' George replied grudgingly.

'I wondered where Victorie had gotten to, I see she recognised you straight away,' Fleur said.

Ternaya wasn't all that close to Bill's wife but they got along and Victorie, Bill and Fleur's daughter, had taken a shine to Ternaya right from the start, she and George frequently babysat the pretty little girl.

So Fleur left her daughter with her aunt and uncle and waltzed back in to the crowd to find her husband. Once she'd left Emily, recognisable only by her protruding stomach, joined them.

'Hi Victorie, how you been doing little girl?' She said to the small child in Ternaya's arms.

The little girl giggled and tried to wriggle free, she wasn't a hugely clingy baby and, while she liked it sometimes, preferred to walk around rather than be carried. Ternaya placed her back on the floor and Victorie at once wrapped her arms around her aunty Emily.

George and Ternaya made their way in to the crowd to talk, eat and congratulate Percy and Melody on their engagement.

The party didn't go all that late in to the night, it broke up well before midnight. George was all to happy to shed his costume when he got home. Ternaya peeled her Maid Marion garb off and changed in to her pyjamas before climbing in to bed. After a few minutes George joined her.

He took her hand under the covers, 'I can't believe how everything turned out, after Voldemort was defeated and Fred died I never thought I'd be happy again, I never thought my family would be happy again, you're part of the reason, almost the whole reason, that my family is so happy now. Thank you sweetheart, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you and how much I thank God that you came in to my life,' he said with a squeeze.

'George, I'm sure I'm not almost the whole reason your family are so happy,' Ternaya replied, squeezing back.

'Don't be so modest honey, my family refused to be happy around me after Fred died, they knew how upset I was, then I met you and you turned all that around. Once my family saw that I was starting to get back to being myself again they did too, and you fit in so well with them, they all love you to death and you bought Percy and Melody together and look at them now, they're getting married.'

Ternaya had tears in her eyes but didn't let them come, 'honey, I'm happy that you feel this way but really there's no need to say it. I didn't bring Perce and Melody together, they did that on their own, it just happened at our wedding,' she replied.

'Still, I'm so happy that I met you, I love you so much and I just wanted you to know,' George replied.

'I know baby, I love you too,' Ternaya replied and kissed her husband deeply.


	10. The First Christmas

**Chapter Ten: The First Christmas.**

'The baby's coming sweetheart,' Ternaya shook her husband awake.

'What baby?' He said sleepily.

'Your brother's baby honey, that was Charlie, he's taking Em to the hospital right now.'

'We don't have to go, it's not our baby,' George stated, turning over in bed.

'No, we don't have to go, yet, but George, aren't you excited?' Ternaya stated.

George finally sat up in bed, 'honey, people have babies every day, you work at the hospital, you _see_ this every day, its cold, get back in to bed,' he said.

'This is exciting though, its Christmas Eve, isn't that pretty special?' Ternaya persevered with her stubborn husband.

'Yes honey I agree, its really special but I had a really late night last night, Lee's sick so I had to do stock take all by myself, can I have just a couple more hours sleep please?' George said.

'Oh fine! I'm going to have breakfast,' Ternaya stated, leaving the room.

She went downstairs in to the kitchen, planning on having croissants and orange juice for her breakfast. She set the croissants to toast before sitting down at the small kitchen table set for two and opening up the wizarding newspaper, _The Daily Prophet,_ sitting on top of it. When her breakfast was done she zoomed it to her with a flick of her wand and began to eat. When she was finished eating and had set the washing up to wash itself with another flick of her wand she decided to go in to the living room and sit down on the window seat to read until George got up.

After reading for an hour there was a rather loud knock on the front door, Ternaya got up to answer it.

'Hagrid what are you doing here?' She asked of the rather large man standing on the doorstep.

'I'm glad yer here actually, I thought you mig' be at the hospital, with Emily havin' the baby 'n' all that, I need to talk to George,' the man answered.

'George had a late night; he's still sleeping, what's the matter?'

'Well yeh see, got a bit of a favour to ask him actually,' Hagrid replied.

'Can he come see you when he's up, he was pretty cranky when I tried to wake him before,' Ternaya said.

'I really need to talk to him now,' Hagrid seemed anxious.

'Ok Hagrid, fine, but on your head be it,' Ternaya replied.

Hagrid, who was half-giant settled himself in the largest and strongest chair in the living room while Ternaya went to fetch her husband from upstairs.

'George,' Ternaya said tentatively.

He stirred under the blankets, 'I said we'll go really soon sweetheart,' he said groggily.

'It's not about going to the hospital, Hagrid's here, said he really needs to ask you a favour.'

George was up in a second and out the bedroom door in a flash.

'What the hell was that all about,' Ternaya asked the empty bedroom.

She figured now that George was up she might as well make the bed, he wouldn't get back to sleep now, especially if anything Hagrid needed him to do involved dangerous animals, which wouldn't have been surprising, Hagrid looked after them as the Hogwarts Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Gamekeeper. She then climbed in to the shower and when she was done dressed and put her hair up in a pony tail and then went downstairs to see if Hagrid and George had finished what ever it was they were doing.

As soon as Ternaya entered the room Hagrid stopped talking, 'and anyway I'd better go fer now, thanks for helpin' me out George I'll see ye some other time, Merry Christmas,' Hagrid stated leaving the chair.

When Hagrid was gone Ternaya rounded on George, 'what was that all about?' she asked her husband.

'Hagrid needed my advice on a little matter, it should be fine though, now let me go get dressed and everything and we'll go to the hospital then,' George replied, passing his wife to go upstairs and get ready.

Ternaya thought that this all seemed a little weird and vowed to bring it up again later.

When they got to the hospital Charlie was just running in to the waiting room yelling, 'it's a girl, it's a girl,' he was beaming and you could tell he was ecstatically happy.

The rest of the Weasley family were gathered in the waiting room, 'congratulations,' everyone said, standing up to all try and embrace Charlie at the same time.

Charlie and Emily decided to name their daughter Lucy Felicity Weasley. Already she had the dark brown eyes and red hair that was the Weasley family's trait; she was the apple of her parent's eyes.

The next morning it was snowing, Ternaya loved Christmas and was excited that this Christmas would be her first with George as a married couple, however Christmas had never been the same since she was a child and still believed Santa existed; she sat up and looked over at the red-head beside her.

'George,' she said poking him.

He grunted and wriggled a bit.

'George get up, its Christmas, time for presents,' Ternaya said, a little more loudly.

He finally stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes, when he saw his wife smiling down at him he smiled, 'Merry Christmas beautiful,' he said wiping his eyes of the crusty remains of sleep.

'Merry Christmas sweetheart, I love you,' Ternaya replied.

George sat up and enveloped his wife in his arms before kissing her.

When they disentangled themselves from one another George led Ternaya down the stairs, once they were outside the living room door he placed his hands over his wife's eyes.

'What's going on George?' She asked.

'Just keep your eyes closed, you'll see in a minute,' George replied.

A sense of excitement filled Ternaya like it hadn't since she was a child. George led her in to the living room and removed his hands from over Ternaya's eyes.

The room was decorated elaborately, the feeble decorations that had been up since the start of December had been taken down, garlands of holly, mistletoe and Christmas flowers criss-crossed the ceiling instead, gold light shimmered from every corner and glitter, like which had fallen from the ceiling at their wedding was falling from the roof. The Christmas tree set up in one of the corners was shimmering with dry, warm snow, underneath was…

'Oh my God George, how did you know,' Ternaya started.

'That you've always wanted an owl but never actually got around to getting one?' George said with amusement.

'No, that's great but not what I meant,' her eye was fixed on another object, to the right of the large cage in which a beautiful tawny owl sat, the object was smaller than the cage but to Ternaya it was thoughtful and beautiful.

George went and picked up the object his wife was so obviously staring at and bought it over to her. He sat the elaborately carved wooden box in her hand and opened the lid, inside, as she knew it would be, was a simple but beautifully designed silver bracelet.

Ternaya's face was streaming with tears, 'George, how did… how did you…'

'Hagrid helped me find it, he helped me pick the owl as well, and that's why he was here yesterday. We didn't say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise for you,' George answered, fastening the bracelet around Ternaya's wrist.

'But this bracelet, it's been lost for years,' Ternaya replied, calming herself.

'Not lost, stolen actually,' George stated.

'Still, how did you know,' his wife started.

'You were given that bracelet on your twelfth birthday, its been handed down through the generations, you lost it three days after you received it because you moved house, well at least that's what you thought. But the person who lived next door to you in your new house saw the box sitting on your dresser when she came to visit and slipped it under her coat. Your mother noticed her wearing the bracelet one day and demanded it back, the little girl was scared and gave it back but your mum didn't give it back to you because she thought you were to irresponsible to have a precious family heirloom at that time so she kept it in the back of her cupboard. I rang your mother to ask her what you'd like to have as a Christmas present and she mentioned it and how upset you were when you thought you'd lost it, Hagrid went to collect it because it wasn't going to get here in time by mail, owl or otherwise, he bought it to me while he was here yesterday,' George said.

Ternaya wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and kissed him, 'it's the best present I've ever gotten,' she stated, 'now I wish I'd been able to think of a more special present to get you than this,' she crossed to the tree and picked up a beautifully wrapped present.

George unwrapped the package, it was a long box, he took off the lid, inside was a small silver model of a broom stick.

'Accio George's broomstick,' Ternaya said raising her wand.

A rushing noise surrounded them and a broomstick came zooming through the door of the living room, tied with a large red and green bow.

'Are you kidding? This is a great present, my broomstick is so old it barely raises six feet off the ground anymore, somehow I never got around to replacing it with Voldemort and everything that was going on at that time,' George said, he picked Ternaya up and swung her around before kissing her.

'You really like it?' Ternaya asked.

'Of course I do, now I might have a chance of beating my brothers when we play Quidditch,' George replied.

'I'm really glad you like it.'

They opened up the rest of the presents sitting under the tree before having breakfast and getting dressed, they would be going to the Burrow for Christmas lunch. Ternaya dubbed her owl Ayla before they left the house.


	11. Nostalgia

**Chapter Eleven: Nostalgia.**

When they got to the Burrow everyone was already there, Fleur was settling Victorie down for a nap; she'd already had a big morning opening presents.

'Teddy Remus Lupin, drop it!' the voice of Ginny's boyfriend Harry drifted out the back door.

A small boy with bright blue hair dropped the gnome he had picked up out of the garden; his Godfather came to scoop him up, 'what are you even doing outside Teddy?' Harry said to the boy in his arms.

The boy didn't answer but allowed himself to be carried in to the warm kitchen in the Burrow. There Harry put the boy down and he ran off to play in the living room.

'It's so hard being a young parent,' Harry commented.

Ternaya gave Harry a smile. The fact was Harry wasn't Teddy's father but he had been helping to raise the boy since after the war which had claimed both of Teddy's parents. When Ted was born Harry was appointed his Godfather, and after the war was over and things had settled down Harry decided to proposition the boy's grandmother to help raise him. Harry and Ginny (who had recently moved in together) had Teddy staying with them every second week, while his grandmother had him every other one, Harry and Ginny had him for the first half of Christmas day that year, later they would drop him off with his grandmother.

Dinner was served at half past twelve; it was pretty squishy at the dinner table with all of the Weasley extended family, including partners. The only people who were missing from the table were Charlie and Emily because they were still at the hospital with Lucy.

'Ted, don't play with your food,' Ginny said over her plate at the, now red haired boy, sitting in a high chair beside her, banging his spoon on his plate and scattering vegetables everywhere. Ted's hair colour frequently changed, his mother had been a Metamormagus, a trait which he'd inherited.

He responded by blowing a raspberry at the red-haired woman who could be his mother, judging by his appearance, and scattered her with pumpkin.

'That's really nice sweetheart,' Ginny said somewhat sarcastically, wiping her face with a napkin. She re-loaded the boy's spoon with mashed potato and finely cut up chicken and aimed the spoon towards Ted's mouth. Ted swallowed his mouthful and gave Ginny a huge smile.

'I think he planned that,' George said.

'Yeah, he's a smart boy all right,' Harry added, giving his girlfriend a wistful smile and returning to his plate.

'I can't believe he'll be three next year,' Mrs Weasley commented, 'it's really been that long since Voldemort has been gone, so much has happened since then. I mean Bill and Fleur have Victorie, now Charlie and Emily have Lucy, George you're married and Perce is almost married, it's just so…' Molly started crying, everyone at that table knew she was missing the people who had perished in the war, and they all felt it too, even Ternaya who hadn't even been around back then.

Molly took a minute to compose herself, in that time everyone took the chance to remember those who weren't there with them anymore.

After the lunch dishes were washed and dried up Harry took Ted to his grandmother's house. When he returned everyone trekked out in to the Weasley's back yard, the men started a snow ball fight whilst the women sat around a table gossiping and drinking large mugs of steamy hot chocolate. When they were all sick of the cold they made a visit to St Mungo's Hospital to visit Charlie, Emily and Lucy.

Once they were done at the hospital everyone went in their own directions to have their own Christmas teas. Bill, Fleur and Victorie to Fleur's parent's house, George and Ternaya back to their own house and Ginny and Harry to their place. Ron and Hermione would be the only ones going back to the Burrow with Molly and Arthur; they lived there together but were in the process of buying a house.

Ternaya and George had a small tea of leftovers Molly had forced on them and Christmas pudding with custard. They then curled up together in front of the fire on the big couch. They talked well into the night about anything and everything that was going on in their lives.

On New Years Day 2001 the family was once again gathered in the backyard of the Burrow, underneath a giant marquee, to celebrate the marriage of Percy and Melody. As they shared their first kiss as husband and wife balloons floated down from the ceiling of the marquee and the chairs in which everyone had been sitting in gathered around tables and the food was bought out.

At the end of January Percy and Melody announced that they were going to have a baby, Weasley's certainly moved fast. The babies around Ternaya made her start thinking about whether or not she wanted to have kids, she and George had never discussed it before, and she didn't know whether to bring it up with him just yet.


	12. Scary Business

**Chapter Twelve: Scary Business.**

'Come on Victorie, settle down please,' Ternaya said, bouncing the screaming one-and-a-half-year-old in her arms.

It was the end of March, still cold but the snow had stopped. George would be celebrating his twenty-second birthday in a week's time. Bill and Fleur had gone out and asked Ternaya and George to baby-sit for the evening.

'What's the matter?' George called from the hallway; he had just come in the front door.

'She won't stop crying, I've tried everything,' Ternaya replied almost hysterically.

George entered the living room where his wife was desperately trying to calm their niece down. He crossed the room and took the crying baby from her arms and resumed the bouncing and cooing.

'Has she been ok today?' George asked.

'Yeah, she was fine, a little quieter than usual but nothing really major,' Ternaya answered collapsing on the couch.

'Honey, she's burning up,' George said.

Ternaya was up in a flash and at George's side, she placed a hand on the child's head, 'oh my God, you're right,' she said before running in to the bathroom to get something out of the cabinet.

Ternaya administered a dose of pepper-up potion to the little girl but it didn't do any good. She checked Victorie's throat, her chest and everything that could be the problem, nothing, apart from her chest which was a little congested, seemed out of the ordinary. Ternaya tried several other remedies but nothing helped the screaming child.

'St Mungo's, now!' Ternaya said to her husband.

George immediately disapparated with his niece, Ternaya followed straight after. The reception area was crowded with people with varying degrees of magical injury or illness, George ran straight up to the witch on the desk.

'We need to see someone right away, she's running a very high temperature and won't stop crying,' he said in one breath.

The witch arranged for a healer to see them right away, Victorie still hadn't stopped screaming when they were shown in to a room and the little girl was placed on the bed.

'I should go and get Bill and Fleur,' George stated.

Ternaya nodded and took her niece's small hand in hers, George left the room. So that the healer could examine Victorie properly he'd given her a sleeping potion, she was out cold.

Ternaya kept the same mantra running through her head, 'she'll be ok,' she was scared out of her wits though.

Bill and Fleur ran in to the room a few minutes after George left, 'George is in the waiting room, do they know what's wrong yet?' Bill said, he was wearing a set of new dress robes, Fleur in a set that looked like a muggle dinner dress. His wife took the chair on the other side of their daughter's bed.

Ternaya shook her head, 'no, they want to run some tests but they need your consent before they're carried out, I'm so sorry,' she replied.

'Don't apologise, you did the right thing by bringing her here, there's nothing more that could have been done,' Bill said to his sister-in-law.

'I could have though, I'm a trainee healer I should have known more,' Ternaya ranted.

Fleur was up from her seat, 'that is just it, you are a _trainee, _you can not be expected to know everything, you did a good job, thank you,' she said taking Ternaya's hand in hers.

Ternaya nodded but didn't quite believe her sister-in-law, she was close to tears, 'I'd better go find George,' she said.

Bill and Fleur let Ternaya leave the room, each taking a side of their child's bed and taking one of her hands in theirs.

When Ternaya spotted her husband in the crowded waiting room she ran in to his arms.

'You did wonderfully sweetheart,' he said stroking her hair.

Her eyes were swimming with tears, 'George, I don't think I want kids,' she said.

'Why not?' Her husband asked seemingly surprised at this revelation.

'This is so scary, if I get this unsettled and panicky with someone else's kid how am I going to be when it's our own,' Ternaya replied.

George held his wife at arms length, looking deeply in to her eyes, 'what do you mean panicky? You seemed really calm and in control back there,' he said to her gently.

Ternaya made a slightly flustered sound, 'in control? I'm a nervous wreck,' she said.

George pulled her back to his chest, she was crying now, 'its ok baby,' he was saying whilst stroking her hair.

Once Ternaya had settled down George left her with a cup of tea and went back in to the room where Bill and Fleur were waiting for Victorie to be returned from a test they were conducting.

Fleur was as pale as a ghost and Bill was pacing the small room, 'guys, I'm going to take Ternaya home, she's pretty upset. Can you let us know when they know something please,' George said quietly.

Bill nodded and resumed his pacing.

George left the room; soon he and his wife were back in the living room together. It was dark outside. Ternaya took a seat by the window and stared out it for ages.

At almost one in the morning there was a knock on the door, George went to answer it, Bill was standing on the doorstep.

Bill and George both stepped in to the living room to find Ternaya still staring out the window.

'Sweetheart, Bill has some news for us,' George said.

Ternaya looked around at her husband and brother-in-law, 'what is it?' She asked.

'Victorie has a muggle disease called pneumonia; they've transferred her to the muggle hospital where they can treat her since there's no magical cure. The healers say she'll be fine though,' Bill said with a slight smile.

Ternaya knew what pneumonia was, she herself had had it when she was younger and so had several of the other members of her muggle family. She was relieved that Victorie had been taken somewhere where she could get better.

Bill didn't stay long, he was eager to get back to his daughter's bedside at the Royal London Hospital. Once he'd left Ternaya collapsed on the couch again.

'Bill said she'd be fine honey,' George said as he re-entered the room.

'I know, it's still so scary though, pneumonia is a pretty serious disease,' Ternaya answered.

'Things have a way of working themselves out sweetheart,' George answered.

'I still don't think I want to have kids though,' Ternaya said.

George's face fell for a moment, 'are you really sure?' He asked.

'Yeah, I think I am, I'm sorry,' Ternaya replied.

'Its ok baby,' George said, he crossed the room to where Ternaya was sitting on the couch and kissed her on the top of the head.

His wife gave him a weak smile.


	13. A Rift, but Good News

**Chapter Thirteen: A Rift, but Good News.**

George had been somewhat upset on his birthday, ever since Fred died he couldn't really truly enjoy them and this was no exception especially since Ternaya had decided she didn't want children. George presumed that she would want them and he certainly did, the difference in their opinions had created somewhat of a rift between the couple in the past week.

Victorie was released from hospital with a clean bill of health a week and a half after she was admitted to the Royal London. Everyone was relieved that she was all right none more so than her parents and her doting auntie Ternaya.

The rift between George and Ternaya became more pronounced as April faded slowly in to May then May became June. One night George found the courage to speak up about it, Ternaya had just finished tidying up after dinner then she would, as it had become a regular occurrence lately, go up to the small study on the second floor and pour herself in to her work. George beat her there and sat in the arm chair in the corner.

'What's the matter?' He asked as his wife entered the room.

'Nothing George, look I've got a lot of studying to do, finals are soon, you know, the ones that will determine whether or not I become a healer, they're really important.' Ternaya replied frostily.

'More important than our marriage?' George asked with a slightly raised voice.

'Of course not.'

'Well it sure seems like they're more important right now,' George was yelling now.

'They're not George I sware, I really want to pass them,' she was almost crying now.

'This isn't even about your exams.'

'Well what _is_ it about then?' Ternaya yelled, trying to hold back her tears.

'You know things have been rocky with us lately, even when it seems like it isn't. I think you know exactly what this is all about,' George continued, ignoring his wife's continued attempt not to cry.

'This topic is no longer open for discussion,' Ternaya stated.

'Well I refuse to close it Ternaya ever since you said you didn't want…'

'I'm pregnant George!' Ternaya yelled, finally succumbing to tears, she sat herself down heavily on the desk chair.

George was stunned, 'but we haven't had…'

'In six weeks,' Ternaya interrupted through her sobs.

'Well this is great!' George said, his spirits uplifted.

'George I meant what I said, I don't want any children,' Ternaya said trying to make her husband see some sense.

'But you can't…' George started.

'I can do whatever I want George, you don't control me,' Ternaya yelled, her sobs had stopped for now.

'You don't really mean that do you? I mean, I know I don't control you, but you wanting to get rid of it,' George spluttered in almost a whisper.

Ternaya nodded and George's heart broke, 'she's just scared,' he kept saying in his own head, 'she'll be fine once she gets used to it.'

After a while of sitting in silence, Ternaya sobbing away quietly, an idea struck George like a truck, he'd find out exactly how Ternaya really felt about this, 'sweetheart, are you completely sure that you are actually pregnant?' He asked apprehensively.

'I took a pregnancy test last week,' she answered.

'You haven't been to see a healer or anything else?' He said.

Ternaya shook her head.

'I think you should take another test just to make sure, and then we should go and talk to a healer if it's positive,' George said.

'Fine,' Ternaya agreed.

'Let's go now, the sooner the better,' George stated.

Ternaya left her seat, 'fine, let's go,' she replied.

George followed her out the door of the study and then out the front door. A few minutes later they were walking in to a muggle chemist looking for a pregnancy test.

'Why couldn't we get a magical one?' George asked.

'Because they work exactly the same way and this was closer, you seem to want to get this over with as fast as possible,' Ternaya replied, her tone still icy.

George didn't retaliate, not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of the shop.

Ternaya paid for the test and they left.

'George I know its positive so you look at it just to reassure yourself,' Ternaya said after waiting the five minutes the test stated. Her back was to the sink where the test stick laid.

George looked at the test, there was a plus sign in the little window, George knew this meant positive, 'its negative honey,' he stated, this was the next step of his plan.

'What? That's impossible, are you sure?' Ternaya asked, stunned.

George nodded, 'I'm sure sweetheart,' he said in his most serious voice.

Ternaya burst in to tears, 'I can't believe it, I honestly thought I really was p…p… pregnant,' she said through sobs.

George pulled his wife in to a hug and started stroking her hair, 'its ok baby,' he said to her softly.

'How can I be upset about something I never even had?' Ternaya said after a while of leaning up against her husband and sobbing her heart out.

'Isn't it a good thing your not, you don't want children right,' George said with a slight smile.

'I don't really know… I thought I didn't, but maybe I do,' she fell silent for a moment, 'you know what, I think I do,' she added with a nod.

'Is it safe to tell you that the test was positive then?' George asked.

'What?' Ternaya stated pulling away from her husbands comforting arms.

'I lied before, I needed to know how you really felt about it,' George replied.

'Well that certainly was a big risk you just took, now wasn't it Mr Weasley,' Ternaya said slyly, placing her arms around her husband's neck and kissing him deeply.

'So you want to have the baby then?' George asked after they pulled apart.

'Yes, I really do… George we're going to have a baby… We're going to have a baby,' Ternaya said, she almost screamed the last sentence.

'We are?' George asked.

His wife nodded, 'yeah, we are,' Ternaya stated, it was hard to keep the excitement out of her voice now she knew how she really felt about it.

George enveloped his wife in his arms and tried to spin her around the small bathroom. He put her down when her foot collided with the sink and they left the bathroom.

Since it wasn't all that late George and Ternaya decided to pay a visit to George's parents and tell them the news.

When they knocked on the door they were greeted by Ron, who looked like he had been asleep, his hair was pushed all over to one side.

'What are you doing here?' He said with the air of someone who had been greatly disturbed.

'Aren't I allowed to visit my own parent's?' George shot back.

'It depends on whether or not Ron is cranky,' Hermione had appeared in the entrance way. She gave Ternaya a look that plainly said _men,_'Molly and Arthur are in the living room,' she directed the waiting couple.

'When's your house going to be ready?' Ternaya asked as they made their way in to the living room.

'In a week or so, it needs another coat of paint in the living room and we've got carpet to lie and then it'll be all done,' Hermione answered.

'What's with Ron?' George asked.

'Big day today, he's been asleep on the couch,' Hermione announced.

'George, Ternaya, what brings you here?' Arthur said getting up off the chair and greeting his son and daughter-in-law.

'We've got some news,' George answered.

Molly's face lit up, 'what is it?' She asked.

'Ternaya and I are going to be parents,' George stated, not beating around the bush and beaming.

'Really?' Arthur said.

'Yes, I'm six weeks pregnant,' Ternaya supplied.

There was an outcry of joy then Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione were up and congratulating George and Ternaya in one great big hug.

So they sent word that there was going to be yet another Weasley grandchild to everyone who they thought should know. Ternaya's parents were as excited as George's were and vowed to come to England when the baby was born and perhaps before.


	14. Early Pregnancy

**Chapter Fourteen: Early Pregnancy.**

Ternaya's first exam with a healer was a week after George had tricked her in to taking the pregnancy test, George came in his lunch break to be with his wife. 

'Mrs Weasley,' a medi-wizard called.

Ternaya and George got up and followed, when they got in to the room the healer smiled.

'So trainee healer, I hear you have some good news,' she said.

Ternaya knew the healers at St Mungo's pretty well from her internship and studies as a trainee healer, 'yes, my husband and I are expecting a child,' she answered.

'Well congratulations, its come at a good time, when you pass your exams and are classified as a healer you can take some time off, they're pretty soon aren't they?' 

'Yes, they start in two-weeks, I'm nervous about them actually,' Ternaya replied.

'Well don't stress to much, I've seen your work first hand and I know its of a high standard, you'll get through just fine I'm sure,' the healer said, 'now if you'd lie down on the bed we'll have a little look,' she said indicating a hospital gurney set over to one side of the office.

Ternaya did as she was told and the healer started her examination, a few waves of her wand and a potion or two she made a small noise of exclamation.

'What is it?' George said, startled.

'I think we're looking at twins here,' the healer replied.

George was stunned at this news, 'twins,' he said in a voice that conveyed a deep sense of sadness but at the same time full of joy.

Ternaya didn't know what to say to this revelation so she kept quiet.

When George got home after work Ternaya had dinner ready for him, they sat at the table together.

'So, what do you think?' Ternaya asked after swallowing her first mouthful of spaghetti bolognaise.

'About us having twins?' George said through a mouthful of garlic bread.

'Yeah,' Ternaya answered.

'I think it's wonderful, it's great being a twin, I miss it,' George said, his voice wistful.

'It's not going to bring back some hard memories for you?' 

'I'm sure it will bring back more good memories than anything, I can't wait to raise those little guys,' George replied.

'How can you be so sure that they're going to be guys?' 

'I just have a feeling that's all, I'm sure they're going to be boys.'

'And if they're not?'

'I'll still love them as much,' George said with a toothy grin.

Ternaya smiled back, all tension was gone between the couple. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure you can sweetheart,' George replied.

'If one of them is a boy, I thought we could call him Fredrick, if that isn't going to be to hard for you,' Ternaya answered.

'It's a perfect name, little Freddie Weasley, I love it, you're so thoughtful. It'll be really special for my whole family, thank you.'

'I thought it would be the perfect tribute to your brother,' Ternaya said with a smile.

'It will be honey, Fred would have loved it,' George answered.

'I'm glad.'

'I wish you had have met him, you would have loved him, he was exactly like me… Actually on second thought maybe it's good you never met him,' George commented.

'Why is it good that I never met him?' Ternaya asked.

'Because if you'd met you might have ended up with him rather than me,' George replied.

Ternaya laughed at her husband, 'I don't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you,' she said.

'Well that's good because I don't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you.'

'It's the first of September, London, at least the magical part, is going to be complete bedlam today with school going back,' George said as he drove toward St Mungo's Hospital.

George had managed to pass the muggle driving test in August, he and Ternaya were heading to the hospital so Ternaya could have her four month check up. They were hoping to find out the genders of their babies that day even though George was still addiment that they were both boys.

George wedged into a car park not far away from the entrance to the hospital and they went inside and rode the elevator up to the maternity floor.

When they left the lift they weren't surprised to see Percy standing at the check-in desk, Melody was nearing the end of her pregnancy now, they were probably there for a final check up. George went over to say hi, they were surprised to see that Percy looked very flustered.

'What are you doing here?' He asked his brother.

'Well why else would I be here, Melody's in labour, they called me at work and I've been here almost three hours,' Percy answered.

'Well congratulations then,' Ternaya stated.

Her brother-in-law smiled, 'thanks, but surely you can't be in labour too,' he said obviously distracted.

'No, I'm here for a check up,' Ternaya replied.

'Oh very well, I must go and find Melody, good luck,' Percy said with a wave and strode off down the hallway.

George and Ternaya were directed to wait in the waiting room; the healer was there in a few minutes.

'Well well, two Mrs Weasley's in a day, hows that for timing, I trust you know your sister-in-law is presently in labour,' the healer stated.

'Yes we ran in to my brother just a minute ago,' George replied.

'So how have we been feeling lately, any nausea?' The healer asked.

'No, it's all but gone now I'm in the second trimester,' Ternaya answered.

The healer nodded and reeled off a series of questions. She then conducted a few more tests and finally said, 'would you like to know the genders of the babies?' 

'Yes, we would if you can tell,' George answered.

'And Mrs Weasley would you like to know?' The healer asked.

'Yes please,' Ternaya replied.

'They're both boys, identical by the looks of these,' the healer handed Ternaya some pieces of film to keep. 

'I told you,' George said as they left the room half an hour later.

Ternaya didn't reply she just rolled her eyes at her husband, 'can we go see how Melody's doing?' 

'Sure we can, we're here anyway,' George replied.

So they found the room where Melody was, she was sitting up in bed holding a bundle of blankets in her arms, she was smiling widely.

'We didn't know whether or not you'd left, come here,' Percy said from the chair beside the bed, his face also had the biggest smile imaginable on it.

Ternaya and George scooted over to the bedside and looked down upon the tiny pink baby in the blankets.

'It's a boy, we've named him PJ, short for Percy Junior of course,' Percy stated proudly.

'Oh wow, congratulations you guys, he's gorgeous,' Ternaya stated. 

'Would you like to hold him?' Melody asked.

'What about Perce, I mean he is his father,' Ternaya answered.

'Are you kidding, I had to pry Percy off him to get a hold myself,' Melody stated with a laugh.

'Are you sure?' Ternaya asked, just to be sure.

'Yeah, you're one of my best friends and my sons aunt, sit down and have a hold, you can have a practice for when you have your babies,' Melody said.

So Ternaya sat down and held her nephew, she was surprised to find that she got all choked up looking down at his little pink face. 

'Did you find out what you're having?' Percy asked.

'Yep,' George said.

'So what are they?' Melody asked.

'Do you really want to know?' Ternaya said, pulling her head up from gazing at the baby in her arms.

'Yes, but we won't tell anyone else,' Melody replied.

'Percy?' George inquired.

Percy nodded.

'They're both boys, the healer said it looks like they'll be identical, just like Fred and I,' George answered.

'Congratulations, do you have any names picked out?' Percy asked.

'One for sure but we'd rather not say until they're born,' George said.

The truth of the matter was he and Ternaya hadn't agreed on whether or not to tell everyone they were planning on naming one of their sons after Fred. George found himself wanting to keep it just between him and his wife for now. Ternaya didn't disagree, going along with it because she knew it's what George wanted. 

After George had a hold of his nephew he and Ternaya left, Percy hadn't let anyone else know yet so they figured they'd better go because there was about to be an influx of visitors.


	15. Special Delivery

**Chapter Fifteen: Special Delivery**

'Clowns dear?' Ternaya said to her husband.

'Why not? They're bright and colourful and funny,' George answered.

They were looking into a room on the second floor of the house that they'd chosen for the babies to sleep in. Ternaya had let her husband choose the decorations himself without any interference from her, today was the unveiling.

'Some kids are scared of clowns,' Ternaya commented.

George shrugged, 'well this way our kids won't be scared of them,' he said with a beaming smile.

'Ok then, I like it, I hope the twins will too,' Ternaya replied.

George placed a hand on his wife's protruding belly, she was eight and a half months along now, 'they love it, don't you babies?'

George was rewarded with a hard kick right where his hand was placed, 'see I told you sweetheart,' he said.

Ternaya smiled and kissed her husband full on the mouth. When they pulled apart Ternaya said, 'I love you so much George.'

'And I love you too baby,' George replied and kissed his wife again.

George led her out of the room and in to the hallway, still locked at the lips, they entered one of the spare rooms with a large sleigh bed in it. Still kissing furiously George gently pushed his wife down on to the bed and started undoing the buttons on her maternity shirt.

'Oh my God.'

'I know, this is so good isn't it,' George whispered and then started kissing her with fury.

'George, no I mean…' Ternaya said in a gasp.

George started kissing her more and deeper, on her breast bone, collar bone and neck.

'No George,' she took a deep breath as pain wrenched her insides, 'sweetheart my water broke,' she said through the contraction.

There was a complete look of alarm on George's face.

Ternaya nodded, 'yes right before I started saying oh my God,' she said.

George was stunned in to silence, 'but you're not due for another two weeks,' he said after a while.

Ternaya was having another contraction, 'twins are known to be early honey,' she said wanting George to do _something _rather than sitting there next to her and commenting on when she was supposed to be due.

'Do you think it was me that broke you're water, I mean my… well you know,' he made a gesture around his groin area. George had never been all that comfortable talking about sex even when it was just the two of them.

His wife smiled, she'd felt it there but nothing had really happened, 'No I don't think so, look sweetheart, I think we should go to the hospital,' Ternaya replied.

'Oh yeah, yeah, hospital, right,' George said climbing off the bed. He now noticed how wet the sheets were.

'On second thought forget the hospital, just get someone here now!' Ternaya yelled, her contractions had become awfully close together and the pain had escalated so that it was almost unbearable.

George was still stunned; he stood beside the bed, staring at the spot of water soaking through the doona.

Ternaya got off the bed and joined her husband, 'honey, I think you're going to become a dad really soon, there's no way we're going to make it to the hospital in time, its an hour away by car and I'm not taking any magical means of transportation in this condition,' she placed a hand on both of George's shoulders and looked down, breathing deeply through another contraction, 'please just go and get someone, you can disapparate I think I'll be ok for a little while on my own,' she said through gritted teeth.

This seemed to pull George out of his shock, 'Go up to our bedroom if you can, put on a warm nightgown and get into bed, you should keep warm,' he said rubbing his wife's back in big circles.

'I think I can make it to our bedroom,' she replied, taking his hands in hers, 'this is really happening honey, we're about to be parents,' she said.

'I know its amazing isn't it?' George replied.

'Yeah it really is,' Ternaya stated looking deep in to her husband's eyes, she then doubled over again.

George accompanied his wife to their bedroom, helped her into a nightgown and then in to bed before dressing himself warmly and disapparating to get help.

He returned fifteen minutes later with a healer, 'where is she?' The healer asked when they got through the door.

'Upstairs, hurry she's really close,' George replied in a panicked voice and dashed up the stairs.

When they got into the room Ternaya was leaning back, resting against the bed head after a rather severe contraction.

'I need to do an internal examination Mrs Weasley, lie down for a minute please,' the healer said.

Ternaya did as she was instructed, the healer folded back the covers to one side and carried out her exam, 'you're already 9 centimetres, have your waters broken?'

'Yes, about half an hour ago,' Ternaya replied.

'Mr Weasley go and sit behind your wife please, support her, let her lean up against you,' the healer directed George.

George removed his jacket and shoes and Ternaya moved forward so that he could fit between her and the bed head with one of his legs on either side of her body. She grabbed his hands even before he had a chance to get comfortable, George started muttering words of encouragement to his wife and squeezed her hands tightly through the contraction.

The healer, who had bought a bag of things with her from St Mungo's placed a thick paper sheet under Ternaya's bottom to protect the sheets from when Ternaya gave birth. With a flick of her wand a stainless steel trolley materialised by the bedside, on top of which she sat several instruments, she zoomed the two basinets that were in the corner of the bedroom to the bedside and lined them with fluffy white towels and blankets.

'Ok ten centimetres, on the next contraction push down hard,' the healer instructed after another examination.

Ternaya did as instructed and soon after the sounds of a baby crying filled the room.

'That's your first son Mrs Weasley, I'm going to put him down in a bassinet while the second one is delivered,' the healer said, holding up the baby for his parents to see.

Not long after the first baby was delivered Ternaya was bracing up against George and squeezing his hands so tight she thought his fingers would break. The second baby took a little longer to be delivered than his brother as he was breech but he got there healthy and happy.

When things had been cleaned up a bit Ternaya was presented with her sons, one in each arm, they looked just like the pictures she'd seen of Fred and George as new borns.

'Do we need to come back to the hospital?' Ternaya asked the healer.

'No everything is looking good, baby A is 6 pound fifteen and baby B is 6 pounds, they're 49 and 50 centimetres long respectively, congratulations,' the healer replied, 'I would like to come back in a few days to check you and the babies over again, just to make sure everything still looks good, is that alright with you?' She added.

'That's fine, thank you for coming at such short notice,' George said, he had one of his sons in his arms now, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Its quite all right, quite all right, I'll send you the paper work for the birth certificates as soon as I get back to St Mungo's, you need to fill in the spaces I leave blank and send them to the registry of births, deaths and marriages at the Ministry just as soon as you can. I suggest now though, that you let your families know the happy news,' the healer stated.

'They didn't even know you were in labour, they'll all be very surprised,' George commented, 'I think I'll send Ayla to my family though, I don't want to leave you three,' George said.

He showed the healer out and thanked her again for coming at such short notice then immediately returned to his wife and children.

'What about my family?' Ternaya asked when he got back to the room.

'There was a reason you got the telephone connected baby, we'll just call them up,' George said, he raised his wand, 'Accio telephone,' he said.

The handset of the cordless telephone flew in to his outstretched hand, Ternaya had taught him how to use it when they first got together, he called his mother-in-law first.

A croaky morning type voice answered, he'd forgotten about the time difference between England and Australia, it was very early in the morning there since it was night time in England. Once he was done with calling all of Ternaya's family, who were all extremely excited even though it was 3 in the morning, he summoned to him several pieces of parchment and Ayla.

As he was in the process of writing notes to all of his family and friends an idea came to him, 'on second thought, perhaps I'll just send the patronus it'll be quicker, he conjured several patronuses and sent them all off with the same message.

'Ternaya and I are now the very proud parents of two beautiful little boys. We had a home birth since there was no time to get to the hospital so we're at home if you'd like to call in.'

Not long after the patronuses were gone an owl started knocking on the window, 'that'll be the papers from the hospital,' Ternaya commented.

George crossed to the window and let the bird in; it delivered the papers and flew back out the window.

Ternaya opened the thick envelope and pulled out the papers and glanced down them. Most of the spaces were filled in, George and Ternaya had to fill in the space left for the names of each baby and a few other little details.

'Well we know that one is going to be called Fredrick Mark but we never locked in on a second name, what do you think,' Ternaya asked her husband.

'I like Wyatt, we talked about that name, you liked it too, so how about Wyatt?' George answered.

'Wyatt George Weasley, Wyatt Weasley, Wyatt,' Ternaya tried the name, it rolled of the tongue easily, 'I like it,' she said.

'Wyatt George?' George said.

'Yeah, who better to name him after than his daddy?' Ternaya replied.

George smiled, 'ok then, Wyatt George it is,' he said with a note of finality.

'But which one's which?' Ternaya asked.

'Well this one is Freddie,' George said bouncing the tiny bundle in his arms, 'so you have Wyatt,' he added indicating the baby nestled in his mothers arms.

They filled in the paperwork and sent Ayla off to deliver it to the Ministry in London, not long after there was a knock on the front door, 'I'll be right back,' George said handing Freddie to his mum and leaving the room.

'Congratulations,' cried the whole Weasley clan on the doorstep, all of George's brother's and their wives or girlfriends were there as well as Ginny and Harry and Mr and Mrs Weasley, every single pair of hands were holding flowers or gifts of some description.

George beamed at his family, 'thanks everyone,' he said.

'Well where are they?' Ginny said, barely containing her excitement.

'Up in the bedroom, come and see them,' George said leading everyone up the stairs.

It was a tight squeeze in the attic bedroom but they managed to all conjure a seat and stare at Ternaya sitting up in bed with a baby in each arm.

The boys were handed around so that everyone could have a hold then Harry asked what their names were.

'Ok, the one Charlie has is named Wyatt George and this one here,' George pointed at the baby in Ginny's arms, 'is Fredrick Mark,' he said.

Mrs Weasley started crying profusely in to her handkerchief, 'little Freddie, oh that's so sweet,' she said through her tears.

Arthur hugged his wife to him to calm her down, 'it's wonderful you two, what a perfect name for the little guy,' he said.

'That's what we thought,' Ternaya piped up.


End file.
